


Payback

by coocoocachu



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: but if you want it to be there it's there, group prank, relationships mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocachu/pseuds/coocoocachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmmm that ass.”  MJ said quietly as she flipped through the Daily Bugle on her ipad.  Peter sputtered and spat out the orange juice he had just drank onto Harry.  “Ew, that’s gross Pete.”  Peter broke into a fit of coughs and Harry made a face and wiped Peter’s orange juice spew off of himself. </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>In which everyone figures out Peter Parker is Spider-Man but they all decide not to tell Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Zemsta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384041) by [Lampira7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7)



> Oh my goodness someone made a translation that's so flattering thank you! It's in polish so if you'd prefer that here you go!

“Mmmm that ass.”MJ said quietly as she flipped through the Daily Bugle on her ipad.Peter sputtered and spat out the orange juice he had just drank onto Harry.“Ew, that’s gross Pete.”Peter broke into a fit of coughs and Harry made a face and wiped Peter’s orange juice spew off of himself.

“Sorry”He said in between coughs.Harry glared at him.“What was that?” 

“Oh nothing I was just flipping through the Bugle and I was just thinking that these photos you take always show off Spider-Man’s buns really nicely.”MJ smiled while looking directly at Peter. 

“What?”Peter asked his jaw dropping.

“Pete, I know you're taking the photo’s you don’t have to be shy.We’ve all had fantasies about Spider-Man.I know you’re in love with him.”

“WHAT?”

“I’m just saying like wow, what a great body.And that spandex, really doesn’t leave many questions does it?”MJ said smirking.

“It’s not spandex.”Peter said not quite sure what else to say.“Anyways english class, lets talk about english class.”

“I mean personally I’m only interested in his ass.”

“MJ!”

______________________

 

“Damn.”Harry said as he watched the news.Peter looked up from the table he was studying at in Harry’s living room questioningly.“I’d totally tap that.”He said pausing on a photo of Spider-Man swinging through the city.Harry made eye contact with Peter as he rewinded it and replayed it.Peter choked on his own spit and started coughing.

“Harry, no. Just no man.” 

“You okay there Pete?”

“Yep just…dying.”Peter said while trying to get his breathing under control.

“You can’t tell me you wouldn’t tap that.I mean, that muscle tone.”

“I swear I won’t help you with your calculus homework if you don’t stop talking about this.”Harry shrugged and turned back to the TV with a smile.“Harry that means stop replaying Spider-Man swinging through the city.”

“But his butt is so cute.”Harry said with a smile.Peter groaned and collapsed onto the table.The universe hated him. 

_______________________

 

“My my.”Peter looked up with dread as Aunt May flipped through the paper.

“Why God?What have I done.I’m a good person 80% of the time I swear.I mean I honestly try.”He muttered to the sky. 

“Everything alright Peter?”Aunt May asked looking up from the paper.Maybe nothing would happen.Maybe Aunt May wasn’t joining the Spider-Man’s butt appreciation club with everyone else.He hoped she wasn’t. 

“Yeah just stressed.” 

“That’s not good.”Aunt May said as she went back to the paper.“I have to say if I was 20 years younger.”

“No.”  Peter said mostly to himself while burying his face in his hands in defeat.

“Why?  This Spider-Man seems like a nice young man.”

“AUNT MAY NO.”

“Why Peter, such a strong reaction you don’t even know this young man.He’s quite muscular.” 

“He’s a menace and a criminal Aunt May!”Peter yelled intently not breaking eye contact with Aunt May.

“I’ve always liked a bad boy.”Aunt May said with a small smile on her face.

“I need to go vomit.” 

____________________

 

“Oh my goodness Johnny the weirdest things are happening to me this week I swear…”Peter looked around Johnny’s room to find in empty.He could hear the shower running though, which meant Johnny was in the bathroom.  At least, he hoped it was Johnny.  Peter shrugged and made himself at home.Johnny had a stack of papers on his bed.Curious, Peter picked them up.It was unlike Johnny to have work in his room.Peter frowned as he started reading it. 

“Spider-Man felt as hot as the Human Torch burned as Johnny licked up his neck…”Peter muttered quietly as he read aloud.Peter let out a high pitched shriek as realization set in causing him to toss the stack of papers into the air.In shock he scrambled backwards on the bed to get away from the offending papers.Peter heard clambering from the other side of the bathroom door. A calm Johnny Storm opened the entryway to the bedroom in just a towel and looked at Peter questioningly. 

“Everything okay in here Pete?”He smirked as he saw a terrified looking Peter on his bed.“Starting a party without me?”

“WHAT IS THAT?”Peter shrieked pointing towards the papers on the floor.Johnny frowned.

“Paper.”He said slowly as if talking to a small child.Peter glared at him as Johnny grinned. 

“What is that.”Peter said a little more seriously.

“So I was talking to MJ and Gwen and they were like you know there’s whole sites dedicated to superhero fanfics and I was like no way and then I found this.I can read porn about myself, and let me tell you some of it is so hot.I make a damn good porn star in the written word.”

“Why the fricky frack is Spider-Man in it?”

“Fricky frack?Really Pete?You just read porn I think you can say fuck.” 

“And hand you an easy sex pun?I don’t think so Storm.”Johnny laughed. 

“Are you uncomfortable with sharing Spider-Man’s buns of steel with other people?”Peter stared at Johnny with wide eyes. 

“You have porn of yourself on your bed and that’s what you think the question is here?” 

“You’ve seen him flip through the air, he just must be so…limber.” 

“Is that Sue?I think I hear Sue.”Peter walked out of Johnny’s room to his cackling.Something was definitely up.Maybe a super-villain hit the city with something that made everyone think Spider-Man was some kind of sex symbol?He couldn’t think of what evil benefit there was to that but there must be something, other than slowly driving him into insanity. 

________________

 

“Gwen!Thank God! Okay so there’s some sort of weird airborne spore or something and it’s making everyone…fixated on Spider-Man.”Peter said sitting down across from Gwen as she flipped through a science text book.

“Hmmm….”

“Gwen, earth to Gwen.”

“This sounds serious maybe you should ask Conner’s.”Gwen said.Peter leaned over and looked at the notes she had doodled in her book that read Spider-Man + Gwen in a heart. 

“Oh god.It’s hit you too.”Peter took Gwen’s hands and looked her in the eyes.“Gwen I swear I’ll fix this.”

__________________

 

“There’s that ass that won’t quit.”MJ said from behind Spider-Man after he’d just finished a battle with a dude who dressed like a pumpkin. 

“Umm…hello citizen.”Peter said awkwardly.MJ rolled her eyes.“Stay safe and umm stay in school.”MJ leaned over and squeezed Peter’s butt with a smirk on her face.

“Yep feels the same as the one I squeezed in Grade 8.”Peter yelped and gapped at MJ.MJ leaned close and whispered into Peter’s ear.“You should have told me.”MJ smirked and started walking away.

“Wait you know?” 

“Oh honey…everyone knows.” 


End file.
